


Heroism

by Warriorsqueen



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, luke cage spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: Jessica ponders what she sees on the news





	

**Author's Note:**

> After all those references to Jessica, I felt like she needed a little response. And I needed to just jot something down real quick.

Jessica glanced up at the tv above the bar and sighed. There he was again. 

She had been doing fine after everything ended. Well, not fine. Coping. Much better than the first time, thanks.

But now she was seeing him everywhere. His name was in all the news and on everyone’s lips. He was even in the subtext, in the new hole-filled hoodies that seemed to be on every sidewalk.

Luke Cage.

Jessica downed the shot sitting in front of her and sighed deeply.

Huh.

Well, it looked like he was going to be the hero she never could be.


End file.
